A Typical Day?
by bishie-otaku
Summary: A busy day. A busy schedule. The stress, the boredom…the romance? [SasuSaku]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Kishimoto does. Dur.

Summary: A busy day. A busy schedule. The stress, the boredom…the romance? SasuSaku

**A Typical Day?**

_6:30 in the morning_

Ah, incessant beeping-the most annoying sound in the world. Yet, it can be ignored…but not for long. A single hand snaked out from under the covers, grabbed the alarm clock, and flung it at the wall. A thump was followed by a satisfying silence. Now, this would be when most of us returned to our comfy state of unconsciousness. Then again, with such a busy schedule, one might feel guilty. Sleep-deprived Sakura grumbled. She forced herself to get out of bed, and nearly dragged herself into the shower. When she got out, she changed into her usual clothing, and headed downstairs. She quickly downed a glass of milk and rushed out the door.

As she was opening her store, Ino saw a pink blur rush past her.

"Matte, Sakura-chan!"

The pink blur backtracked and came to a stop in front of Ino.

"Ohayo," the blonde said with a smile plastered on her face. Ino discovered Sakura staring at her. A few seconds passed by. Ino began running her fingers through her hair. Sakura's stare had become unnerving.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Ino said as she reached a hand up to her cheek. Sakura gave Ino a disbelieving look.

"That's it?"

"Huh?"

"That's all you had to say?"

"Erm..yeah?"

"BAKA! NOW I'M GONNA BE LATE!!" Sakura screamed as she continued on her way to the hospital. Ino stared after the pink blur.

"Someone's a little cranky today…"

Tsunade sighed as she observed the stacks of papers piling up on top of her desk. She leaned back in her chair, quietly sipping a cup of tea (a.k.a. sake, disguised as tea.) Someone gently knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Ah, Shizune. Need something?"

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama. Ano, I was wondering if I could borrow Sakura for a while…"

"No problem. Send her back as soon as you're done."

"…Ano, where is Sakura-chan?"

The door burst open to reveal a heavily panting Sakura.

"Gomen…fan…boys…" she said between gasps of air.

Tsunade and Shizune gave Sakura an understanding nod. Throughout the years, Sakura had grown into a full-fledged beauty. She had also become one of the best kunoichi in Konoha. The beauty, brawn, and brains could only have been inherited from the Hokage herself. It was only natural that there would be fanboys.

As color slowly began to return to the kunoichi's cheeks, Tsunade began announcing Sakura's assignments for the day. After memorizing her schedule for the day, Sakura turned to leave.

"Matte! Before you begin, Shizune needs you to help her for a while. After you're done, report to me. Then, you can begin on your assignments."

"Hai," Sakura said as she followed Shizune outside. Sakura chatted with Shizune, as they walked through the crowded streets of Konoha. Cat calls and whistles were heard as Sakura walked past. Someone groped her. Immediately, Sakura whirled around and grabbed the person's shoulder with a chakra-filled hand. The man grinned seductively.

"Hey baby." The man attempted to put his hand around her waist, but ended up kicking into the air with his left leg. He flipped over and ended up sprawled on the ground. He growled and tried to get up, but started flailing. Parents held their children closer, shop keepers yelled at him because of all the commotion he was making, passerby's watched with fear in their eyes, and Shizune simply shook her head.

"WHAT'D YOU DO!?"

"Need help?" she said as she grinned and extended her arm out to him. The man growled again and attempted to throw himself at her. He failed. Amidst his 'spazzing', he managed to punch himself…where it hurts. He crumpled to the ground, whimpering. Sakura chuckled and used her chakra-filled hand to fix the man's nerves so that they worked properly again. The man glared and walked- I mean-limped away. **((A/N: The jutsu that Sakura used was the one that Tsunade used when she fought Kabuto. I forgot the name of it…sry "))**

Unfortunately for Sakura, her actions attracted more fanboys…and turned them on. Sakura groaned. A whole horde of fanboys was coming after her.

"I'll be there in five minutes," Sakura told Shizune as she took off in the opposite direction. Shizune sweat-dropped as the horde of fanboys rushed past her, each competing with each other to see who knew Sakura more.

"I know where she lives!"

"Well…I know where she sleeps!"

Shizune restrained herself from pulverizing them. However, she allowed herself to 'accidentally' trip one of the fanboys, which caused a domino effect. After the fanboys had passed, the streets were left in a mess. Storeowners complained about how they would soon move to a new location, where their merchandise would not be broken by hordes of Sakura's fanboys….

_A certain spiky-haired male walked through the street with his hands in his pockets. Behind him was the "I heart Sasuke-kun" fanclub._

….and Sasuke's fangirls.

Shizune sat at a table, quietly sipping her cup of tea. It had been half an hour since she last saw Sakura. This wasn't unusual. There had been worse cases…

_Flashback _

"Sakura! You're late again!"

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama."

"Why are you late again? I can't bear to have a second Kakashi…"

"No, I'm late because they blocked the entrance. They wouldn't let me in-"

"The ANBU? They knew you were coming."

"No-"

"Who Sakura? I demand to know who these men are!"

"As I was saying, these men-"

"WHO SAKURA?!" Tsunade slammed her fists on the table.

"FANBOYS! They wouldn't let me in unless I agreed to a date!"

"…" Tsunade sighed as she shook her head.

"How long has this been going on?..."

"Ano, they've just been following me around..."

"Jus-"

"-Sakura-chan, marry me!" was heard from outside. Several other similar declarations of love quickly followed.

With a poof, an ANBU appeared.

"Gomen nasai, Hokage-sama. We've been trying to hold them back, but we can't without harming them. Your orders?"

Tsunade stood up and walked over to the window. She looked out at the crowd. They instantly shut up. People began to murmur. "It's the hokage." "Now we know where she got her looks from." "Isn't she like fifty?" "I would date her anytime…" "No! I'm loyal to Sakura-chan!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone shut up and looked at the Hokage. "No males are allowed within 30ft of Sakura. The only males allowed near her are her patients, friends, teammates, and sensei. Everyone else…BACK OFF!" At this, everyone-with the exception of the ANBU- had their hands over their ears.

Tsunade turned her attention back to Sakura.

"Shall we begin?"

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Unfortunately, the peace did not last long.

It began with, "Sakura-chan, these patients refuse to have a checkup unless it was done by you."

Day after day, fanboys stopped by, faking illnesses. Since a patient could easily have been a fanboy as well, Tsunade forced Sakura to do a routine checkup on each and every one of her fanboys. Hell for Sakura, heaven for them. They even competed to see who spent the most amount of time 'alone with Sakura-chan'. Eventually, the stories grew more elaborate into what they 'did in the office'. Being the disciplined kunoichi Sakura was, she tolerated the flirting and prevented herself from smashing their heads together and beating them into a bloody pulp-although she picture herself doing it, and replayed the image over and over in her mind.

Thankfully, Tsunade removed the restriction when the hospital staff complained that fanboys were holding up the line for real patients. Sakura complained about she would rather do checkups on her fanboys than running around the entire village, trying to lose her fanboys. Tsunade's reply?

"Think of it as training."

_End Flashback_

Shizune looked up from her tea and sighed. It had been half an hour already. Tsunade would want Sakura back by now. Shizune looked out into the streets, catching sight of a certain pink-haired kunoichi. _About time. _

"Gomen for making you wait so long, Shizune-san."

"I'm pretty sure Tsunade-sama wants you back by now, so this'll be quick." Shizune led Sakura into a store. A little girl sat on a stool behind the counter.

"Ohayo, Mika-chan! I brought Sakura-chan here to heal you."

"…"

Shizune turned and spoke to Sakura. "Her parents are away, so they couldn't send her to the hospital. I just happened to come into this store. She sprained her ankle, judging from the way she limps. I'm not sure if she has any other injuries. She's pretty shy, so she won't let anyone near her. ."

Sakura nodded and approached the girl. Sakura smiled and said in a sweet voice, "Hi! I'm Sakura-chan. Can you show me where it hurts?" The girl shrank back, but nodded and pointed to her right ankle, which seemed twice its normal size. Sakura winced. The injury had obviously been left unattended. Gently, Sakura lifted Mika's foot and held her palm, now glowing green with chakra, over Mika's ankle. Slowly, the swelling went down, and was reduced to its original size. The glow faded and Sakura stood up. The little girl smiled as she got off her stool and walked around.

"A-Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" The girl surprised Sakura with a hug.

"Remember, if you have any problems, don't hesitate to call me."

"H-Hai!"

_Great, another Hinata. _Sakura chuckled as she waved goodbye to the little girl.

Shizune smiled. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan. Great job you did back there…as expected from the number one medic-nin in Konoha," Shizune said with a wink. "Oh, Sakura-chan, it's late. Shouldn't you report to Tsunade-sama now?...Sakura-chan?" Shizune turned around to see a dotted outline of where Sakura had been a second ago. Shizune sighed as she heard the shouts of "Aishiteru, Sakura-chan!" followed by a thump and silence.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Sakura raced to the Hokage tower. Tsunade handed her a large medical book and told her to start studying. Sakura sweat-dropped at the weight of the book. Even so, our persistent Sakura sat behind a desk and started pouring over the pages and pages of medical text. After her studying, she began practicing all kinds of medical jutsu taught by Tsunade.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

"Sakura, that's enough for today. You'll need to save some chakra for your patients."

"H-Hai.." Sakura said, heavily panting. She looked at her watch. _1:30_ it read. She had half an hour to eat before heading to the hospital for her afternoon shift. She hurried to Ichiraku and ordered a bowl of ramen. As usual, Naruto was there, inhaling his ramen. "Ah, Sa-ghurhamhm-chan!"

"Naruto-baka, don't chew with your mouth open! That's unsanitary!"

"Go-mhm-en." Naruto finished his bowl of ramen, and immediately ordered another one.

"So, how was training?"

"Kakashi-sensei did his one thousand years of pain jutsu again…" Naruto rubbed his tender backside.

"…."

"So, how was training with obaa-chan? You look exhausted."

"As usual," Sakura quipped. "Well, I have to go to the hospital now."

"Already?"

"Yeah…" Sakura paid for her meal and got up.

"Ja ne!"

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

"Sakura-chan, go to room 230-Routine checkup."

"Hai" Sakura picked up a clipboard.

She entered the room and saw a teenager sitting on the examination table.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, tell me, is it hot in here, or is it just…you?" a teenager said with a flirtatious grin, as he inched closer to Sakura. "You do remember me right?" he whispered in her ear.

Sakura smirked. "Of course, how could I forget? _Who else comes up with these corny pickup lines?_ The swelling on your head seems to have gone done a bit." Sakura began flipping through the pages of medical forms that she would need to fill out. "Ok, standard questions first. What's your name?"

"You know it."

"Yes, Himoto Raiko, I know. I'm just following procedure."

"Himoto Raiko. My name sound so much sexier when you say it-proves that you're ready to become Himito Sakura." Sakura gagged. Then again, this was what you would expect from Raiko, who had been dubbed as Sakura's number one fanboy. Sakura cleared her throat and continued.

"Birth date?"

"Oh, I don't know, sometime in spring?"

"Huh?"

"Well, since we're getting married in July, and so I figured in April."

"WHAT? SI-"

"-You know, we have to wait 9 months after we-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Our first child. Who else? You asked for the birth date."

"_This guy is unbelievable…" _Sakura restrained herself from banging her head repeatedly on the table.

"I know it's a shock and all. But, yes, I already booked the hotel and everything."

"Just fill this out…" Sakura said as she handed-well, threw- to Raiko. He smirked and begun filling out the form. After he finished, he handed it back to Sakura. Sakura pulled out a stethoscope. She stuck a hand underneath his shirt and began measuring his pulse rate.

"Ooh, feeling me up already?" Sakura ignored him and continued her examination.

"Ok, where does it hurt?"

"Here." Raiko put a hand over his heart.

"There was nothing wrong with your heartbeat."

"There's a hole in my heart, a wound that only you can heal." Sakura almost laughed. Instead, she took his arm and pulled, making him scream in pain.

"Ok, you can leave now," Sakura said as she looked for her clipboard.

"Heh. Looking for this?" Sakura turned and saw Raiko with the clipboard in his hand. She made a grab for it, but Raiko shoved the clipboard behind him.

"Give it to me," Sakura said as she reached around Raiko. He chuckled. Sakura looked up to glare at Raiko, but apparently, his gaze lingered somewhere below eyelevel. "PERVERT!" Sakura screamed as she did a jaw-breaking uppercut to Raiko's chin.

_Raiko: the first fanboy with a real injury. _

Fortunately, for the rest of the day, Sakura had cooperative patients, considering that the majority of them were children. After all, it was flu season. Most of the children were sent home with a medicine bottle, and advised sleep.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Sakura glanced at her watch. _Yay, my shift is over in a few minutes!_

"Sakura-chan, you have one last patient in room 356. I think he's a fanboy, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind if he was…"

Sakura looked at the nurse quizzically, before she turned left into the stairwell and began climbing the stairs.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Sakura began fuming. She had enough of her fanboys. She was already under enough stress. She swung open the door. "You better have a serious injury, or you'll get one..." Sakura practically growled as she reached for her medicine kit.

"Is that how you treat all your patients?" a familiar masculine voice said exasperatedly.

"Eh? SASUKE-KUN?!" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hn"

"Ano, gomen, I'm just tired."

"Hn"

"…." _So much for starting a conversation... _

"Um, so, where does it hurt most?" Sasuke gently took off his bloody, dirt-covered shirt, revealing his concrete six-pack that would make any girl drool….and an inch-thick slash across his chest. Sakura winced, that must've been painful. The wound had been wrapped, although roughly. The wound had healed, but reopened. It was now bleeding profusely, soaking the bandage. Sakura slowly unwound the bandage and studied the wound. It would need some healing.

"Training with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hn"

Sakura sighed. _Typical Sasuke…_"This might sting a bit," Sakura said as she pulled out a spray bottle. She held her arm out and squeezed a small concentrated amount of disinfectant at the wound. Sakura felt Sasuke stiffen. _It must really hurt…_Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's usual impassive_ and handsome_, face. She blushed at how close they were. She quickly looked back and sprayed once more, before putting the bottle back into her bag.

"Here we go…" Sakura mumbled to herself as she began gathering chakra in her hands. The green chakra grew brighter and brighter. Sakura placed her hands across Sasuke's chest, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The bleeding ceased, and the wound became smaller and smaller. Sakura stood up and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Sakura smiled.

"Ok, I knit most of your ligaments and healed some of the torn muscles. So, you can train tomorrow, but don't overdo it. Now, let's bandage this up, and then we're finished!"

"Hn"

Sakura fished around her bag for a roll of bandages. When she found one, she began wrapping it around Sasuke's chest. Sakura found the silence a bit unnerving, so she began to hum.

"Tch, annoying"

"Hm-hm-hmm, huh? Oh, gomen.." Sakura continued wrapping the bandage. Sakura couldn't help herself. She had to make some kind of noise…so she began whistling-well, attempted to.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke said as he looked down at Sakura. He had felt her blowing at his chest.

"Erm…whistling?"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"Of all things, I can whistle."

"…"

"Listen!" _Whoooh _

"…"

"Wait…" _Whoooh_

"…"

"I almost got it!" _Whooh _Sakura frowned. She licked her lips and tried again. _Wheee_

"YAY! I CAN WHISTLE!" Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's mouth, which formed an 'o'. _Argh, I'm gonna prove to him that I'm just as good as he is! _Sakura tried again, and again, and again….ending with the same result. _Whoooh. _Sakura began feeling light-headed, and gripped Sasuke's arm for balance. "Al-most.."

"Sakura…"

_One last time…_ She took a deep breath and puckered her lips. Before she could blow, Sasuke's lips crashed into hers. His tongue easily slipped into her mouth and began fiddling with hers. Although Sakura was shocked, inner Sakura quickly took over and began kissing back, while she ran her hand through Sasuke's soft spikes. Sasuke's hands trailed from her shoulders to her waist, and finally coming to a rest on her -ahem- behind. Sakura's hand then flew to Sasuke's chest, tracing his muscular features. Sakura let a pleasurable moan escape from her lips. Even if this was just a dream, she would enjoy it while it lasted. Sakura felt like her head was going to explode-either from the shock, or the lack of air. Reluctantly, Sakura pulled back, panting heavily, and took in a deep breath of air. She felt Sasuke's hot breath on her neck as he mumbled "….damn hormones…_"_ Suddenly, his lips were on her again. Before Sakura could respond, someone knocked on the door.

Kakashi walked in, his Icha Icha Paradise still in hand. He looked up from his book to see his two extremely-almost unnaturally- red-faced students. Sakura was bandaging Sasuke's chest at an extremely fast pace, while Sasuke displayed his impassive face, which seemed slightly annoyed at the moment.

"Oh? What do we have here?" Sakura's red face turned a shade darker-if that was even possible.

"A-Ano…Sasuke-kun, you can leave now…"

"Hn" Sasuke walked out, with a chuckling Kakashi following behind him.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Sakura checked with the nurses before heading home. She ate an onigirl, took a shower, and went to bed. She took a look at her everyday schedule. She smiled and added something to the list.

_Spend alone time with Sasuke. _

**Owari**

**((A/N: Yay! Another finished fic :3 I got the idea when I tried to whistle, but failed miserably…yea….I cant whistle or snap T.T…..anyways REVIEW PLZ))**


End file.
